cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
T00011
I'll start with some back story. I come from a pretty fucked up family, my dad was an orphan with siblings scattered across the states, all of them equally as deranged, sociopathic, and creepy as he was. But when I was 9, we decided to go to meet the worst of them. My uncle carl lived in Maine and I had never even been outside of the floridian city I grew up in so, naturally I was pretty afraid to begin with. I dont remeber much from my trip as I had blocked most of it out. But I remeber my cousin rachel. God fucking damnit I wish I had never met her, Maybe my life wouldnt be the way it is now if not for the things she told me about. Her house was a circular old wooden house out in the country, surrounded everywhere by wood and dirt roads with no other houses in sight. Me, my father, mother, and older brother slept in an old camper outside their house, and every fucking night she would do it, just stand outside of the camper...and I could hear her. Even though the walls of the shack I slept in seperated us she sounded like she was laying right beside me. I would try to sleep but I just couldnt, I was nine and already developing insomnia. She would speak out loud to me, I dont know how she knew where in the camper I was but she would just ramble on about the horrible things she saw. She spoke of decapated human heads that would get tossed into her room at night throught the windows, and waking up in the forest covered in her own vommit with the carcasses of dead dogs and other creatures surrounding her. But she never stopped speaking until I started screaming, the first time I did I could hear her stamp off, not into her house, but into the woods. It was such an inhuman kind of run though. Almost the speed of a drum roll, and I could never scream in time to make my family aware of her. Every time I tried to tell anyone.. anyone at all they all did the exact same thing. flash a fake, robotic looking smile and turn to walk the other way. Even when I cried and begged and screamed for my parents to just take me home, nothing else happened. Just a fake empty eyed smile. This happend for what I remeberd to be about a month. Bond fires and parties like there was no tommorow with the occasional spooky story telling that my family is famous for. But my cousin Rachel told the best stories of all, even when I knew that every night she would come by my camper and tell me things like how to skin animals, burn bodies, and cook human meat, I forgot all of that when she would tell me stories like "The head in the hallway" or "The ghost family". With each day passed she grew closer to me and we began to get along better, and the thing outside my camper went away. One particular day she told me to join her in a space under a bouncy castle her dad rented for our parties we had. It started out with talk of what she did at school, then which boys she like, and then she began to ramble on about sexual things I was too young to have any idea about. And then she paused, Stared at me, and gave me a robotic smile with empty blank eyes I had only seen on a dead animal, im sure you know the one. Its hard to say what happened after that, I was really little. But the one thing I do remember is the last night a spent in that horrible dark place. I had finnaly gone to sleep, for the first time in what seemed like years. And she was right there, looking at me, just staring through the window of the door on the tiny dirty old camper, giving me that empty robotic smile with those empty dead frozen eyes, the kind you only see on a dead man, im sure you know the one.